Reign
by XxMikealsonForeverxX
Summary: In 1552 Niklaus Mikaelson met Mary Queen of Scotland and France during his stay in the castle but what happens if he and the Queen falls in love and he promises her a forever will she take that forever with the Original vampire or will she stay and rule with a man she fell out if love with. Keep reading and Review to find out now what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Mary's POV

It was still on my mind . Those words Francis said to me he doesn't have hope at all.

It broke my heart to think that all this time he had no hope with me. Truly, all I wanted to do was room out of the room but I was in to much shock so I decided to just take a walk around the castle.

Until I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't seeing where I was going and I-" but I got cut off when a man interrupted me half way through and I looked up to see a very handsome man.

"It's alright love " he said then noticed my crown and he bowed

" I'm sorry I didn't notice que-" it was my time to cut him off.

"No it alright just call me Mary. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name lord?"

"Niklaus but please call me Nik or Klaus no lord or anything just Nik or Klaus" he said

"Well the Nik it was a pleasure meeting you and I didn't know we had another guest visiting the castle but I look forward to meeting you again" I said but my cheeks instantly went red when he said

"I look forward to seeing you Mary goodnight love" he said then kissed my hand. I'm pretty sure my heart was beating rather loudly at the moment.

I smiled and I think I looked like a fool at the moment and walked back to my chambers still smiling.

Everything about Francis was long forgotten well until I got back in to our chambers.

"Mary I-" but he stopped when he saw my smile like a fool.

"Its ok Francis everything is long forgotten now I would love to get to bed now so if you'll excuse me I bid you goodnight." I said.

**Hey I was watching re-runs on Reign and Vampire Diaries when I got this sudden idea why not make a story cross over with the couple Klaus/Mary .**

**So I did and I hope you guys like it and if you do review so I can continue it. Because I have some ideas for future chapters and that's only if you fav and Review well bye can't wait to hear back from you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus POV

"Niklaus me and Rebekah are going to explore the castle do you care to join us?" Elijah asked me.

"Actually no , I have a meeting with the king" I said and it was true.

"Well alright brother" Elijah said before walking out.

I then proceeded to go meet the king. Truth be told I was more interested in the queen, hopefully I see her today.

Finally getting to his office I decided to knock. I heard him say enter and I did.

"Lord Klaus pleasure to meet you" he said

"Yes you to your grace" I said

"Just call me Francis so what brings you to France" he said

"Well I heard there was a new king I had to see that also I haven't been here in ages" I said which was true last time I was here was when Henry was just a small boy.

"Well I do hope you enjoy your stay with us but if you'll excuse me I must go" he said I nodded not really caring to bow or anything and just left.

Now where to find Mary.

Sure I could compel her but she seemed different from other women well she was a queen but that's besides the point.

"Nik" I suddenly heard my voice being called I quickly turned around.

"Mary you look lovely today" I told her and she did. She wore a purple dress with golden designs and her crown in all her grace . A true queen.

"Nik I'd like you to meet Lola and the mother of the kings son" when she said that she tried looking anywhere else but me , I kept her gaze seeing the hurt and betrayal she felt but would never speak about "Lola I'd like you to meet Lord Klaus"

"Please to meet you my lord" Lola said I nodded at her.

It seemed the rumors were true the queen who was engaged to the king of France and the lady in waiting also her best friend slept with the king and had a child.

But the queen excepted all that truly something fascinating.

"Well I must go now it was a pleasure to meet you my lord" Lola said as she bowed at Mary and nodded at me before walking away.

"You know anyone smart enough can see how hurt and betrayal you really are" I tolled her as we walked around outside.

She looked at me kinda surprised , so I'm guessing she doesn't get that often.

"I don't know what you're talking about" was her response.

"You can't lie to me love, one of your ladies slept with your husband and had a child I can't imagine how you feel I do apologize if I'm offending you, love but truly someone with so much beauty and grace shouldn't have to indoor that" I said she looked ready to burst into tears. She's strong for a human with everything that she's been through.

Yes I actually feel sympathetic towards her I'm not a complete monster.

She stopped walking and turn towards me.

"Thank you, your the first person to ever tell me such a thing , but I have to be strong, keep a good hold on everything" Mary said.

"So Mary tell me what you want to do with your life?" I asked changing the subject.

"There's not much I could do Nik as a child I liked to go on adventures , explore new things but as a queen I won't get the change to do much." She said

"There's always hope you know that right, that's something my brother says he's also very foolish in believing that"

"And you don't?"

"I haven't,... not in a long time"

"But how can you say there's always hope but don't believe in having hope?" She asked

"My hope died a long time ago, love" I said "along with me"I whispered to myself.

"Niklaus!" I heard my name being called and Rebekah came into view Elijah right behind her.

"You missed everything Nik me and Elijah saw some beautiful sites something you can sketch later on" Rebekah said not noticing Mary yet.

"Rebekah calm down first I'd like you to meet Queen Mary Scotland and France, Mary I'd like you to meet my little sister and my brother Rebekah said Elijah" I said as Elijah kissed her hand and Rebekah did a little bow.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both, Nik you never mentioned you like to sketch"Mary said .

"It never really came up love" I responded.

"Well lords, Lady Rebekah I'll leave you three to catch up" Mary nodded at us and then started heading back to the castle.

"She seems lovely brother please tell me your not going to use her for blood" Elijah said.

"Well I consider it at first but she is good company so no I won't brother , Rebekah maybe you and Mary can have some tea later on" I said. Elijah looked pleased and Rebekah looked happy.

"That my brother is a great idea I'll tell a maid later to give Mary an invitation for one. So how's your day been brother since you decide not to go with Elijah and I?"Rebekah asked as we walked around outside just the three of us.

"Well I had a lovely day sister also the rumors are true the king did have a child with one of Mary's ladies" I said

"Poor Mary" Rebekah muttered

"Maybe I should drain the little whore who betrayed Mary"

"Really Rebekah you can't just go around drinking people it would raise suspicions and why are you defending Mary you just met her" Elijah asked

"I have a feeling me and her will be great friends also no friend should do that" Rebekah said

"What would you know about friendship anyways sister?" I asked her.

"More than you know Nik some of us do have life's you know we can't all be heartless monsters" was her brilliant response.

"Yes but soon one of us isn't going to have a life to live up to" I said.

"Would you to stop bickering no one is going to die soon can't we just enjoy our day." Elijah said.

Me and Rebekah both nodded to that lets just hope no ends up with a dagger in their hearts soon, specifically Rebekah.

**Well I hope you like sorry if its short and not how you expect but I hope you do like and fav and Review well bye I hope you really like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

"Lord Nik" Klaus heard behind him, turning around Klaus saw Mary

"Mary pleasure to see you today" Klaus said causing her to blush and smile, Klaus just smirked wider.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go horse riding with me today"she asked.

"Wouldn't that look odd the Queen of France riding around with a stranger" Klaus asked

"Not if I'm just showing you around

but it would make for a bad rumor .How about I show you around the castle?" Mary asked Niklaus.

"That would be great" Klaus said and they began walking into the castle, not noticing the former queen watching.

. . . . . . . .

"So tell me about yourself Nik?" Mary asked.

"There's nothing to really know about me"Klaus said

"Really because I do remember your sister Rebekah say that you paint"

"I do paint maybe I'll show you one day" Klaus told Mary.

Truth was Mary had taken a liking to Nik from the start and the fact that he might stay in France made her heart flutter.

"Maybe one day you can paint me" She said while smiling.

Klaus smiled, he enjoyed her company she had a pure heart that was rare for him. To get use to someone so easily wasn't common for him and with Mary he felt at peace. He could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge. He looked forward to getting to know her more.

"Maybe one day I will, maybe one day" he said whispering the last part to himself while she looked at him and gave him a rare smile, one that she used a lot around him.

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness I couldn't think of ideas and I'm currently in court for sarb so I will appreciate if you review now bye g2g don't wanna get my phone taken away**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus POV

Today the king was throwing a party and I was surprised to hear Mary instead went on a trip with Queen Catherine she had told Rebekah to tell me she would love to see me when she comes back.

I was talking to one of the few Lords when I heard Francis say "Queen Mary and Queen Catherine are missing their carriage was attacked we must search for them immediately I need ever man and every noble men who can join us. We leave now!"

I headed with the other men and rod up against Francis his other soldiers behind us. Elijah had also agreed to come and Rebekah had stayed and said she'd fix things for when Marry came back.

They have gotten close when I was gone best friends Rebekah said.

I didn't really talk to Francis or anyone until we found Mary there was a girl dead and a guard .

"Mary" I said getting off my horse before anyone.

"Nik" she hugged me smiling I could see Francis look hurt and angry but I didn't bother with him.

We turned around and saw Catherine Mary gave her a questioning glance.

"What Never give up your crown to anybody." I chuckled at that.

"Mary?" We heard Francis say.

Mary turned to him and smiled also giving him a short hug.

"Let's go back, come on love " I said helping her on a horse.

I rod next to Mary.

"How was your trip?" She asked me.

"It was good I planned on coming back early but I couldn't and when I did I heard you had left" I said.

"I had to it was offly boring in the castle" she said looking straight ahead.

"Well just because you missed me so much you decided to leave for a while" I asked with a smirk.

"What no I...I simply didn't want to be there"

No one's POV

Neither of them notice Francis starring at them.

He couldn't believe his beloved wife was slowly pulling away from him. Kinda like he wanted her to but never into the arms of another man. He had to put a stop to the situation.

_#_#_

Hey everyone sorry for not updating I needed to catch up on some episodes also I might not go with the show summary I might change it up a bit and thx to those of you who reviewed I'll try to make chapters longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Truth is I didn't know if I should of continued with this seen because the same thing happened to my best friend but I guess it would make Mary stronger so here it goes. (FYI I don't wanna write what happened to Mary so I'll just go with Rebekah's POV)

TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD

Rebekah POV

Today Niklaus had spend the day with Mary because he was leaving to take care of some business with Elijah.

As I was walking back to my chamber a maid ran into me.

"I'm sorry my lady, there has been an attack on the King they broke into the Queens chambers. The queen has just finished her speech" I was officially worried now, had Mary been hurt?

I decided to go see her but the guards wouldn't let me in saying I'd get to see her tomorrow. I could compel them but I should just let Mary rest.

~~The Next Day~~

I walked into Mary's room to see that they were moving her stuff and her friends were there to.

"Mary what's going on?" I asked

"I'm switching rooms for the time being" she said

"Why was it because of the attack but nothing happened right you said yourself that you were unharmed?" Kenna said.

Mary looked at the guards and servents and said "please leave us" and they walked out.

Mary looked at us sadly.

"I lied those men came in and I was raped one held me down while the other.." she stopped talking.

"Mary" one of the girls said and tried reaching for her but she backed away.

"It's fine because no one will know no one has to know" Mary said.

I didn't know what to do all I knew was that I had to find those men and kill them but I'll let Nik do that.

"Mary if you need anything I'm here for you" I told her she looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Thank you Rebekah" she said.

Poor Mary she didn't deserve that to be done to her she's one of the purest and most kind person I've ever met those men will pay with their lives and Nik will show them no mercy as they beg to be spared.

"Now if you'll all excuse me I'll leave to my new chambers."Mary said leaving the rest of us in the room.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER


End file.
